


过电

by morning_vincent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 1





	过电

这一片住宅地处城中村，但是因为城市规划最近变成了拆迁房，原本大部分都是便宜租给附近做工的打工仔，后来听说这一片快要拆了，才热热闹闹起来讨拆迁款。

金道英在公共阳台上收衣服，夏天的太阳直照把人也烘干挂在阳台，他抱着一堆裙子衬衫趴在栏杆边伸着脖子往下探，两只眼睛虚成两条线段，只看清几个人都挤在一起喧哗吵闹。他把烟头杵灭在阳台边上，扔在地上后踢向墙角，阳光滚烫在他的后背，金道英挠了挠后颈的发尾，转身看见孤零零飘在半空中的那一条猩红的纱巾。

他深呼吸一口气，低着头盯着地面，随后又左顾右盼打探四周，把那条丝巾曲下来塞进他的裤兜。他刚进家门没一会儿就被女朋友赶出门，原因是他的烟味会熏臭她刚做的头发，她今晚可还要和小姐妹一起去蒲，金道英不耐烦地咂咂嘴但还是老老实实地揣着烟盒出门，蹲在楼道里抽烟，伴随着楼下嘈杂的吵闹声在面前重了一堆烟头。

门外堆叠着他们吃剩下的外卖盒，残余在塑料盒里的食用油发酵出一种酸腐味，他不下厨的时候家里就不开火，他女朋友躺在沙发上购物，装有彩色亮片短裙的纸箱跌跌撞撞地送到他们家客厅摆得满满当当，他的小女友穿着在亮片裙像是长满鳞片的鱼，在脸上涂满油彩后穿着小高跟踩灭他的烟头。金道英叼着半截烟，烟灰烫在他的手背，他抬起头只看见女友不断张合的嘴巴上糊着一层烂红的颜料，烟雾缭绕里的黑色眼线像是盘踞在她眼角的蛇尾。

他点点头，说知道了知道了，侧身卡进门将女友的声音锁在门外，从床底下抽出一个柜子，把抽空的烟盒扔进去。这是他的收集癖，他女朋友嘲讽他尽捡些没用的玩意儿，金道英瞅了眼她摆在茶几上的廉价化妆品和便宜指甲油，眯着眼睛轻轻笑了声不为所动。

他回卧室把手机充上电，才看到房东发来的短信，让他们最近几天就收拾收拾行李准备搬吧，这个月也没剩几天了就让他们住够，房租不退。金道英啧了一声，从女友的化妆柜里拆了包新烟，他的烟抽完了，先用女士烟对付两口，咬破爆珠后嘴里甜丝丝的，金道英皱了皱眉，手指抬在嘴前，最后还是灭了火星放在烟灰缸旁，裤兜里剩下的钱还够他买一包烟。

楼下聚集了一大堆人搅成一团，政府派来的开发商和业主叽叽喳喳像书上的麻雀，金道英路过的时候往那边看了两眼，西装像是一张油纸包住肥头大耳的开发商在太阳地下烤得滋滋冒油，商品店的小老板也趴在柜台上看热闹，让他要什么烟就自己拿。

金道英掏出一把散钱扔在玻璃桌面上，撕开塑料薄膜，抽了一支出来递给老板。烫了长卷发的老板是个落魄的嬉皮士，还固执地把掉了漆的皮衣搭在肩上，破了口的尖头皮鞋像张开嘴的鳄鱼。

老板顺手把烟含在嘴里，也不接金道英的火，问他准备什么时候搬走。他头发垂下来挡住他整张侧脸，金道英向后撩开头发，深吸一口烟，双指夹着烟杆有规律地在玻璃桌面上敲击，“再说吧。”

有时他觉得他们和飞鸟没有什么区别，飞鸟不断寻找着适宜生存的栖息地，而他们盘旋在这座城市的上空却永远也找不到落脚点，无法用枯木筑成可以遮风避雨的巢穴。他注视着眼前的吵闹，似乎一切都和他无关，但他们争吵中的每一句话又都与他息息相关。

他出门的时候，斜阳粉碎散落在他的身上像撒了一层金色的粉末，等到他看见女朋友发布的实时动态时已经快要深夜。他蹲靠在楼下的铁门等外卖一起上楼，双手撑着膝盖直起身，因为蹲得时间太长，每走一步都让他想起小时候旧家的老式电视机，没信号的话屏幕上就会布满黑白的雪花点，这个时候他就会跑到电视机旁拍两下。

金道英拍拍大腿外侧，接过外卖后往回挪，另一只手里攒着火机和烟盒，在墙上摸索着楼道灯光的开关，然而他拉下几次都不见灯亮，拿出手机才看到房东发的停电通知，金道英舔了舔下唇破开皮的伤口，呼出一声气，打开手机电筒照亮脚前的楼梯。

他住的那栋房子不高，小四层，最下面的门面长年空着，房东免费给他们作储物室。金道英摸黑上楼，墙壁凹凸不平地糊了一层白灰，还没干的时候就被人按了几个手掌印，每次金道英摸到那个手掌印，就知道自己快到家了。他站在家门口从裤兜里掏钥匙，他搬了几次家后在钥匙扣上串了一连串的废旧钥匙，每次都说着要取了但回回都忘记。

他借着从窗户投进楼道月光，从那堆钥匙里找家门钥匙，李楷灿开门，端了桶泡面靠在门框上看金道英找家门钥匙。金道英瞟了一眼，问他干嘛，随后低下头继续找，心里盘算着等会儿进门用女友指甲油给钥匙做个标示。

“还以为你没回来呢，结果在家啊。”

金道英穿着身白色汗衫，脚上的拖鞋边破了个口子，他终于找出了家门钥匙，两只手指捏着那块金属片，小臂撑在门上侧过身问他，“干嘛啊？有话直说。”

他有些夜盲，在夜里只看得清楚李楷灿的身形，金道英揉揉眼睛，他的头侧靠在冰凉的防盗门外给身体降温。

金道英语气不太好，李楷灿也不恼，他转手把泡面桶放在玄关的柜台，从身后拿出把电筒，举在脸颊边对着金道英的眼睛照过去，“你没看到啊？”

灯光在寂静的黑夜显得突兀，金道英本能地用手去挡住那束光源，眼睛缓慢地去适应突然出现的光亮，他拿外卖的手指被塑料口袋勒出一条红痕，他眯着眼睛向那束光源靠近，顺着李楷灿的身体与门栓之间的缝隙挤进室内，把塞进裤兜里的那条红色丝巾掏出来，拍在李楷灿的玄关柜上。

这是他们之间的信号。从他把李楷灿悄悄拉到储藏室里，用那条丝巾包裹住李楷灿的伤口开始。

屋内也同样漆黑，李楷灿不喜欢开灯，每次他到李楷灿的房间时，都要在黑暗中绕过开关，沿着墙壁从床沿触摸到李楷灿的肩膀。李楷灿的体温比他稍微高些，在夏夜里烫在手心烙出淡淡的痕迹。

他把外卖放在餐桌上，李楷灿锁门后拿着手电筒进屋，立在他的手边，金道英才看清楚那个像古董一样的手电筒。他轻车熟路地进厨房，从冰箱里找出一瓶汽水，在洗碗槽里找了两个杯子洗净，出来时李楷灿已经坐在他对面玩手机，金道英把杯子放在他面前，拆开外卖包装的塑料袋，问他吃不吃，一抬头，才看见李楷灿的鼻血淌到人中。

“你没知觉吗？”李楷灿任由他拉着自己的胳膊，从餐桌的另一边绕过来，他的身体和胳膊快要成为一条直线，木桌的转角在他的迫不及待向金道英靠近时成为阻碍，他撞上去，咬牙吞吃掉自己的疼痛。

金道英让他拿着手电筒，李楷灿靠在厨房的洗碗池边，他刚才洗碗溅在槽沿边上的水浸湿他的裤子，李楷灿摸到一手的水，他拉开金道英的衣角把手伸进去，掌心贴在他的肚子上将手里握住的那一滩水覆在金道英的身上。

他仰着头，金道英扯了两张厨用纸擦他鼻子下的血迹，抹开的血迹沾在他的人中染成淡红色，散开在他的唇角像泼开的水洗颜料。金道英打湿了双手在他脖子后面连续拍了几下，李楷灿吐着舌头看他，他用手指推了推李楷灿的额头，李楷灿装模作样地揉着被推的地方，他皱了皱鼻子，又仰起头对着金道英噘嘴。

金道英任由他把湿漉漉的手掌贴在自己的身上，他弯腰去洗手，李楷灿也随着他的动作低下腰，挡在他的身前，在金道英直起身体后靠近他的怀里，他的唇珠上沾着金道英落下的水珠。李楷灿踮起脚，他向金道英撞去，牙齿在碰撞上他的嘴唇上咬破了他的上唇，李楷灿眯着眼笑，他抿着嘴，舔了舔那道破开的伤口尝到一丝血腥味。

李楷灿缠在他的身上，金道英推了推他的肩膀也无济于事，只能艰难地抱着他走回到餐桌，把他放回刚才的位置。

“你们准备什么搬啊？”他把金道英的汽水换到自己的面前，然后再剩余的倒入另一个空杯。

金道英说不知道，反正能拖一天是一天，没有比这儿房租更便宜的地方。

他们所居住的城市空气中夹杂着海风的味道，在炎热的夏季紧贴在他的皮肤表面，封住他所有呼吸的气口。李楷灿端着那杯加了冰块的汽水饮料站在窗前，他想眺望远方的大海，但眼神所涉及之处尽是低矮的平房，这里居住的人是要不断飞翔的海鸽，他们的房间就是他们的鸽笼。

夏夜的寂静裹挟在令人窒息的空间，他听见生长在窗前的那棵大树的蝉，像是用生命当作燃料发出不断攀升的尖叫，将自己变成一个脆弱的外壳，随着热浪燃烧。李楷灿低着头，蝉鸣声似乎和他的耳鸣声争吵，仿佛一场誓要刺穿他的耳膜的竞赛。

杯沿的水珠顺着他的手腕流在裸露的水泥阳台上，他不知道金道英现在在想什么。这个狭窄密闭的空间这个世界无数蒸笼其中的一个，李楷灿转过身，他背靠着窗台看向金道英。金道英还像往常一样，只要他将那条红色的纱巾绑在天台上的晾衣架上，金道英就会在那天晚上拿着他的外卖，坐在他家的餐桌边上吃完然后和他做爱。

今天也没什么不同，但李楷灿却地想要更多，明明身体那么接近，心却止不住地颤抖。他们没有一个好的开始，也不会有一个好的结局。

他环抱着金道英的后背，闻见他发尾里夹杂着一股让他无比踏实的汗味，金道英喉咙里吞咽的声音像一块石头砸向他的身体，将他整齐地剥裂，露出不断跳动的心脏。

他的爱在自我挣扎中显得尤为卑劣，金道英在拥抱他时心里想的是谁，他的诉求无法通过语言表达，他的另一个自我在戏谑的观看着他所有的痛苦。

金道英将他推向浴室时，李楷灿已经被自己的悲伤占领。他踩在金道英的脚背上混乱地亲吻金道英的脖颈时心里却想着如何才能将自己的苦楚倾倒在他的身上，他的苦难是由爱他才生长繁茂。

一大盆冷水从他的头顶浇灌下，像是渴望了许久的露水滋养了藏在他身体里的悲怆后破土而出，那些从大脑心脏萌芽的痛苦钻出他的皮肤，李楷灿锁在浴室的角落里紧紧抱住自己的身体，在夏天的深夜里的那一盆凉没能让他清醒。

如果他能预见自己的痛苦，是否还会选择开始？世界告诉他，他的爱是不道德的，而不道德的人终究会得到应有的惩罚。他想，金道英也许就是他的惩罚吧。

他向金道英祈求一个拥抱，放在餐桌上的光亮从转角拐进浴室，李楷灿扬起头，金道英背着光站在他的脚前，他们静默地对望着，像是在作道别。

不要再看向我了。他们坐在狭窄的方形浴缸中，金道英搂住他的腰坐在自己的身上，他急切地亲吻着金道英湿淋淋的身体，像每次他在窗边看见下雨时都想冲进他怀抱里若无旁人地站在大街上和金道英亲吻一样，但是他可能永远也无法将这一幻想变成现实。

他的暗恋无法变得透明，他只能在黑暗中才能拥抱住金道英的肩膀，而金道英却永远无法看到李楷灿在亲吻他看向他的眼神。他的手指抚摸着金道英的眼睛，不知道那一束在墙角的光是否可以让金道英看清楚，当金道英进入他身体时，自己是什么模样。

热水在金道英的抽插中进入他的身体，他岔开双腿，两只手撑在浴缸的边缘，好让金道英进深一点。每一次他坐下去的时候都疼到想要呕吐，生理眼泪混合在水中在他的面颊上，让他变得易碎。

这一次金道英没有再接住他。

金道英抱着他压在餐桌上，蕾丝花边在他的背上压出了花纹。飘进窗户的热风拂干他们身上的水迹，让皮肤黏在一起，李楷灿动了动手臂，他撑起自己的身体向金道英靠近，双腿缠绕在金道英的腰上，手指在他的背上划出几道血痕。他把想要叫的声音都叫了出来，像是要震破门窗，要让所有的人都知道他们在一起。

然而金道英却捂住了他的嘴巴，把每一种声音都压回他的喉咙，封进他的身体，他的上下都被同一个人堵住，他变成一个储藏的罐头。李楷灿的手摊开在他的餐桌上，曾经他的身体为金道英而盛开，今天也因为他而枯萎，金道英勾起他不断下滑的腿弯，滚倒在地的电筒指向另外的地方，他的眼前再次一片黑暗。

李楷灿蜷缩在窗边，他将自己压弯，藏住自己的身体，金道英射进他身体的精液从翻红的肠道里流出来，他缓慢地坐起身来，双腿弯曲着打开，看见濡湿的床面，他回过头看向同样赤裸的金道英，而后者平躺在床的另一边，手机屏幕的光照亮他那张漂亮却残忍的脸。

他的指间摸过去，然而还为接触到金道英时，他就转了过去，背对着李楷灿。他总是残忍地拒绝着李楷灿所表达的一切爱，把他撕开后却放任不管，让血染红他的床沿。

他怯生生地从后背拥抱住金道英，将下巴轻轻地放进他凹陷的颈窝，闻见他身上还有情爱的味道，是他赋予金道英的味道，融进他的发梢，藏在他的肌肤纹路里。然而当他看向金道英的手机屏幕时，他看见金道英的女朋友手攀在另一个男生的肩膀上，两个人亲密地交换着气味。

他是侵略者，李楷灿松开自己的手，从金道英的腰间抽了出来。

他背对着金道英，终于说出了他藏在角落见不得光的爱情。“我爱你，”他说，“可是爱你这件事，实在是太辛苦了。”他觉得自己很可悲，但是更可悲的是，即便是在此刻，他也得不到任何回应。

金道英始终沉默着，他用沉默来掩饰一切，他从地上捡起自己已经干透的背心套在身上，重新包装好他吃剩下的外卖盒，钥匙碰撞在一起的声音像冷兵器将他的爱剪碎。金道英按下了开关，李楷灿抬起头看向悬挂在床顶的挂灯，听见金道英说：“来电了。”

他光着身体在灯下走，靠在冰凉的大门上听见楼道里的高更鞋声，金道英的女朋友喝醉了就大声地吵闹着叫醒楼下的警报，咒骂声从未知的鸽笼里传出来，他听见金道英哄着他的小女友进了门，关门声都在叫嚣着他的可笑。

他被关在了门内，他的牢笼不仅仅是一张大门封闭住的空间。

金道英上楼收衣服时看见那条被风吹起来的红色纱巾，他抱着一堆衣服蹲在天台的门口抽烟，风吹得大门吱嘎吱嘎作响，即使用手遮住了风，他的火也被风吹灭。他骂了句脏话，走到那条纱巾前，漫长地像是等待着一个永远也不会到来的结果。

他把衣服抱进屋，女友刚出门，换下来的内衣和丝袜甩在沙发上。金道英把脏衣服全部扔进洗衣机，他拿起那条抽出来的纱巾站在李楷灿的家门前敲门，然而却没人给他打开门。

如果李楷灿把纱巾夹在阳台的晾衣绳上，那就会在家里等他，直到他敲开他的房门。

金道英把纱巾塞进包里，打算下楼先买一点调料，今晚做饭，正巧碰见上楼的房东，顺嘴问她来干嘛。

“哦，那不是302退房了吗，我来打扫下卫生。”

“......302退房了？”

“嗯啊，今早一大早就给我发消息，连保险金都不要......”

完.


End file.
